Here In This Moment
by PureblueSkies
Summary: Two different souls both burdened with responsibility and anguish, clash on Africa's soil. Will they find peace by helping each other? Or will both crumble into darkness?   Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is just something I thought would be fun to write. I don't have a BETA Reader so there's bound to be mistakes. **

**It's going to be similar to the PC and ROA (which of course I do not own) kind of series just different people and such. **

**Hope you enjoy~  
**

* * *

**~Aubrey~**

Today is a horrible day.

It's the day I stop crying.

My parents are dead.

Right now as we speak, I'm sitting in the front row surrounded by people my parents knew and various citizens of our small town. Our parents were our family. Both of their parents died and we never visited any outside family members, so it was just us.

My parents were simple people. They earned an honest and decent living. My father was an accountant as the local bank and my mother was a stayed at home raising us. We weren't a rich by any means. I didn't care though.

We had a simple house and we lived a simple and loving life in Minnesota, peaceful Minnesota. I hate Minnesota now; whatever reminds me of my parents ruins it. Still, I have to be strong and hold a straight face. I have two younger brothers that need protecting and nurturing now. My feelings can be put aside.

I looked to the left of me where my youngest brother Cameron is crumpling my skirt in his small hands. He's trying to look tough, but the moment the pastor says our parent's name his small green eyes tear up. One my right my other brother Devon just looks down at his knees. His blank is an emotionless state. He looks like hell.

Hell! We probably all look like hell. I haven't gotten a decent night sleep for a week. I've had about a total of five hours tops.

God, when is this funeral going to be done with? Seriously, I need to get out of this room and breathe some damn fresh air.

"Now, Aubrey would you like to say some final words?" the pastor says to me.

Here it was. I slowly got up and straightened out my black skirt. Once I got to the podium, all I could see was a sea of black. Damn, so much black. I look at my brothers, who were now holding hands. All I want to do right now is take them far away from this world and make them happy again.

I turned around and looked at the two caskets that now hold my parents. How fucked up is that? My parents use to be living and growing human beings. Damn good ones too.

Shit, I'm supposed to say something.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…" Crap what the hell am I suppose to say? I never prepared anything. I was busy holding Cameron when he was having nightmares for the past four nights.

"Well, you all know my parents loved each other. They were amazing parents, my brothers and I couldn't have asked for better ones. They always said they were blessed that they got us… but really we were blessed that we got them."

I choked out the last sentence.

Keep it together Aubrey; don't let the boys see you cry.

"They showed us to live life within your means, but nothing should be taken for granted. I'm going to miss them. I know Devon and Cameron will too." I try to pull together a smile.

Why is this so hard?

I look at the blown up picture of my mother and father on their twentieth anniversary. They looked so happy and so in love. Damn, I was going to miss them so much.

"Mom and Dad you'll always be in our hearts. I will take good care of Dev and Cam don't you worry." I clenched my teeth to keep my emotions in check.

After the services were finished, my brothers and I were directed to a black van where our Cassandra O'Neil- a friend of our mother's- drives us to the cemetery. My parents are going to be buried next to each other, the way it should be.

Within minutes my parents are officially lowered six feet under. Devon and Cameron drift away from the crowd to sit by the huge oak tree down the way and I stay shaking hands to the people who came to the funeral.

Each person seems to be the same. One after another I pull through, but still hoping any minute now I'm going to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But I don't. I can still feel the cold wind brush against my bare neck and my tearless eyes look down at my parent's grave. I don't know when I'll ever be able to bring myself to come back here and stand before them. They didn't deserve this, but at least that stupid drunk driver got a life sentence. I don't know what I would have done if I knew he got away so lightly.

This life was seriously starting to wear me out.

**…..**

Today was long and excruciating but at least it was finally over. My brothers and I walk to the car to Cassandra's car. We have to go back to the house, and finish packing everything. We can only take so much with us because Dev, Cam and I are leaving the states.

Oh! I forgot to mention that, huh? Apparently my father has a sister named Ruth. The lawyer informed me that she was placed as our legal guardian if anything were to happen to my parents.

Wait here's the kicker! Ruth lives in fucking Africa with her husband and three boys. Now I'm not talking modern Africa where _it_ seems like you could be living in the U.S.

Oh, no! I'm talking huts and goat herding. Did I mention they drink cow blood? Still, our parent's chose her and we're on the first plane that leaves in a week to go only God knows where.

Yet, maybe leaving the town where our parents lived and raised us would be an easier way to try and heal our wounds. Anywhere seems better than here at the moment.

So get ready Africa the Kramer's are coming.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**R&R~~~!**

**Next, chapter will be told from Hasan's POV**

**-PureBlueSkies  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading so far you guys I really hope this story gets good. ^_^**

**For the different language I'm having Swahili spoken because it's one of the most common and I was not able to find any Maasai (the tribe I'm using) translator. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**~Hasan~**

**One Week before…**

I wake up to hearing my named being yelled.

_What now? _

"Hasan! Lift me up, Hasan!"

I look down to see one of the small village girls smiling up at me. Her white teeth contrast against her dark ebony skin. Her eyes look like they could burn straight through my skull. She's not going to leave until I give her an answer.

"Alright Mila, come here." I say to her.

I get up and brush the dirt off of my pants and place my arms just under Mila's armpits. Lifting her and spinning, Mila's face brightens up and her laughter fills the empty African air.

Just as my arms feel like they're going to fall out of my sockets I put Mila back down on the soil.

"**Asante, Hasan!" Mila gallops off to the village to join her friends. I watch her making sure she gets back safely. Around her you can never be too careful, and I stress that word careful very strongly. **

_**I wonder what time it is. **_**Looking down at my wristwatch it tells me that I slept a good five hours underneath that tree. **_**Whoa. How did I manage that?**_

"**Hasan, angu rafiki!" **

**I turn around to see my best friend Maddox running up to me. He's wearing a huge red checkered blanket draped around his body and a blue cotton skirt that hangs just above his knees. His ears are pierced with colorful earrings larger than my fist, while his bald and perfectly rounded head just blocks out the sun from my eyes. **

"**Marahaba." I reply right as we grab each other's upper arm and squeeze hard. **

**I wince from the sting. Maddox is from the village that my parent's doctor. The first time I meet him was when he feel out of a tree and my father had to relocate his shoulder. I remember that he never cried, and when he was done I gave him a lollipop and asked him why he didn't cry from the pain.**

"**Because…" he said in broken English, "I am a man, and they do not cry." He replied and put the sugary token into his mouth. Ever since that day we have been like brothers, and his English has improved. **

"**So what are you doing right now, Has?" Maddox asks me.**

"**Why do I feel like we're going to get into a lot of trouble, Maddox?" I stare at him with my arms crossed. **

**Maddox laughs at my question. "When have I ever gotten us into trouble?" **

**I don't reply back. **

"**Alright, alright actually the real reason I'm here is because your mother wants you." Maddox responds with a deep throated laugh.**

"Ugh…what does she want?" I groan.

"I'm not really sure my friend, but she doesn't seem happy." Maddox smiles at this.

"Shit. I don't have time for this."

"Really? What _do_ you have time for?" Maddox raises his eyebrows at me.

I smack Maddox on the shoulder, "Why don't you go chase some lions!"

Maddox laughs again, "Have fun my friend!"

I run back home. Luckily you would think my family and I also live in huts just like in the village, but when my parents came here they were able to build an actual home. It looks a little out of place, but it was all paid for by some church who insisted they build a big enough home for my father's medical needs. They also built an extra room to be used as schooling for the village children.

"There you are Hasan." My mother chimes.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I say to her.

"Well I needed you home about three hours ago to help with shots for the village children. But you weren't here."

"Sorry, I was just hanging."

My mother just stares at me with her arms crossed. She always does this, just seems that I can never make her happy. I don't even want to be a doctor, but they are so headstrong about it _especially _my mother.

Mom just lets out a long and very much exaggerated sigh, "Hasan I don't have time to deal with this. You know I need your help during this time of year."

"Ok I'm sorry." _Why does it always turn around to being my fault?_

"Hey Hasan's home!" my father walks into the living room drying off his hands with a much used towel.

"Hi Dad." I say right as he wraps one arm around mom's neck.

There's an awkward silence.

"So do you still need me for anything?" I ask looking outside through the window showing calm and beautiful Africa. _God, I wish I could just run through those African plains and never have to come back. _

My mother sighs again. "No, I guess not. Just make sure that you are here tomorrow around noon when we have to go around the village and check up on some patients."

There's a moan that fills the air that comes from my father's hospital room.

"Whoops, that's my cue." My father quickly kisses mom's cheek before returning to his job.

"Ok, I'm gonna go back out." I start for the door.

"Hasan…"

I stop, my hand lingering at the door knob.

"Be careful."

I open the door and start running. I love to run, the way it burns my lungs and stretches my calves. I keep running seeing how far I can go before I have to stop.

* * *

**So hope that wasn't to boring! If you have any ideas to make this story even better please do tell me, I'd love to hear any ideas. R&R**

**-PureblueSkies  
**


End file.
